The Romanian Coven
by Bebeyeah
Summary: Bella's coven has been attacked by the Volturi and some of members were killed. What happens when the Volturi are now after their new friends, the Cullens? BxE AxJ EmxR EsxC Rated M for language. *Warning: abuse and rape*
1. The last day

**This is my new story, I'm sorry I didn't update the other stories but I stayed at my grandparents this week and there I've got the idea. First I don't want to confuse you, the name of the girl is Isabella Elena, but her family and her friends are calling her Elena. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Bella P.o.v. (Elena P.o.v.)

_4__th__ May 2016_

_Dear diary,_

_There are 3 more days until my birthday, 3 days until I'm 18. Finally, I and my cousin Daniel are planning this party since we were 14. We were born in the same day at the same hour. It's weird sometimes because we are acting like we are twins .We always have been united, not just me and him, also my brother Alex and my other cousin Marius. I took care of them when they were little, it's not like they don't have parents but they worked too much and they were sitting with nannies who were mean to them or didn't care what the kids do so I always took care of them. Okay, I need to go now; I'm going to mall to buy a new outfit for the party._

When I was done with my diary my phone rang.

"Hello Elena!" It was my best friend Denise, we are going together to the mall, or that's what I thought .

"Hi Denisa!"

"Elena, look, don't be mad at me but I can't go with you today."

"Why not?"

"Well you know my mother isn't in the best state after the divorce and now she is in the living room crying and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Of course, you need to stay home, I understand I'm not mad at you, I'll go alone."

"Why don't you wait until tomorrow? We can go together then."

"No, I can't go tomorrow; I have a lot to do with the party and the trip after the party." We always have a trip outside the country after the party and I am the one who organize it this year.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Why don't you call Alina or Ana?"

"Denise, you know they won't come plus I don't want to hear Ana complaining or Alina's critics, it's better to go alone."

"Okay then, have fun!"

"I will bye!" I hang up. Great now I need to go at the mall alone. I went to my huge closet to look for something to wear. There were 28 degrees Celsius so I chose a grey t-shirt, a pair of short jeans, a pair of brown sandals, a brown bag and the necklace Alex gave to me last Christmas, then I put some makeup and I went downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad, I'll be home until ten."

"Okay sweetie, who are you going with?"

"I'm going alone because Denise needs to stay with her mother."

"And you didn't call anyone?"

"No, because I know they won't come" When you are rich it's hard to have true friends. Denise is my best friend from before I was rich, well I was but she didn't know back then.

"I'll be fine mom, I need to go now. Bye!"

I don't know why, but I had a strange feeling when I said goodbye to my parents, you know that moment when you say goodbye to someone you will not see soon or at all? That's how I felt. I walked 10 minutes and I noticed a guy behind me, he was wearing a grey hood and I couldn't see his face, I think he is following me, I started to walk faster and he walked faster too. I tried to take a detour but he was still following me so I started to run and then something unexpected happened. He ran faster than a racing car, I don't know how he did that, but the only thing I saw was just a blur. He caught my hand and I was facing him. He was tall, he looked good, he had a blond hair and I was shocked when I saw his red eyes and when I felt his cold skin, he looked so pale like he was dead. Dead? What am I thinking? I must be very scared because apparently I think dead people can walk on the street. He was smiling evilly at me.

"Good evening miss, I was walking on the street looking for something good to eat and you smell… mouth-watering." I smell how? I thought he was going to rob me or something not eat me.

"W-what d-do you want f-from me?" He started to laugh.

"What I want? Well your blood stupid girl." My blood?

"M-my blood?" My voice was shacking so hard that it was hard to understand what I said.

"You know what I'm tired of this, how hard could this be? I'm a vampire and you dear are my dinner." He opened his mouth and I saw his teeth, they were sharp, I don't think he is lying. He put one hand on my mouth and he was getting closer to my neck I tried to run, I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong. I tried to scream but it was in vain, I couldn't make a sound. When his sharp teeth pierced my skin the pain was awful, I was starting to feel weaker and weaker and then I heard a voice, the voice that probably saved my life, a voice that I wasn't hoping I would hear again.

**I hope you like this, I got this idea while I was on vacation and I decided to give it a chance, there are many things that are real for example Alex is the name of my brother and Marius and Daniel are my cousins and I gave the girl the name Elena because the first chapters she will stay in Romania and it's a common name that's all pls review! Next update at 5 reviews.**


	2. Burning and memories

Chapter 2

_*...*...*_

_When his sharp teeth pierced my skin the pain was awful, I was starting to feel weaker and weaker and then I heard a voice, the voice that probably saved my life, a voice that I wasn't hoping I would hear again._

*...*...*

It was Alex's voice, he was here. Oh my God what if the guy attacks him too, he can't defend, this… vampire or what he is, it's too strong. I was starting to panic more than before and then I heard the voices of my parents and my cousins, God, please, please make him go away. The monster probably heard their voices because the next moment he threw me in a bush and he ran away. Because I wasn't moving probably he thought I'm dead. I didn't scream, I didn't want to be find, far as I know you need to be bit by a vampire to become one, or at least that's what I saw in movies, and I am bit by one, what if I'm transforming. What would I tell my family? _You know mom I'm a vampire right now, I'm going to kill some humans, see you later_ yeah, right like I would do that, if I become a vampire I will never see my family again, I wonder if I'll survive. In the next 3 seconds I was feeling like I was burning, I looked at my body but there wasn't any flame. I closed my eyes and I was thinking at the good times. The first one was when I met Denise.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mommy I don't want to be home-schooled I want to go to a normal school!"_

"_But honey, the reason you don't go to a normal school is because you don't like the people who pretend to be friends with you just for the money, you told me that."_

"_What if I act like a normal girl?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I will pretend I'm a normal girl, I won't go there with many expensive things, I still remember how it was before!"_

"_Okay, okay but don't come at me if people start to observe."_

"_Thank you mommy you are the best!" The first day in the 4__th__ grade was cool, I made a few friends and nobody acted weird, finally. But there were some bad parts, there was a girl, Stephanie who was mean with me and I think she was jealous because I'm in the spotlight not her. She told me that nobody wants me at school and that I'm ugly and another girl went to her and yelled to leave me alone. Her name is Denise, she is tall with brown hair and green eyes, and she is pretty._

"_Are you okay? I'm Denise by the way."_

"_I'm fine, I'm Isabella Elena, but you can call me how you want."_

"_Okay Elena, do you want to sit with me and my friends?"_

"_Sure." Then I met Alina, Ana and Michael and we remained friends though all these years._

_*End of flashback*_

That day was interesting, and then I remembered how Denise found out that I was adopted by one of the richest families in the country.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the first day of summer and I was waiting for my father Dan, he was coming from the airport. I didn't know Denise will walk around my house that da,. When the limo parked in front of the house, he got out of the car and hugged me, we talked a bit and then I wanted to go to Denise. When I went out of the gate I saw a very shocked Denise. I was busted._

"_Denise, are you okay?"_

"_No, I'm not I just found out that my best friend is the daughter of the Swan family."_

"_I told you my name is Swan…"_

"_Yes, but when I asked you if you refer at this family, you said no."_

"_Look I'm sorry they adopted me this year, I didn't tell you about this but I don't like when people hang with me just because I'm rich, that's why I didn't tell anyone."_

"_And you thought I'll be like that, I thought you know me better." She walked away. We didn't spoke for a week after that._

Then I remembered how Daniel or Alex used to bring girls home to "study". All the girls they brought were whores so I didn't feel sorry for them. It was funny when we heard a weird noise from their room and Marius would find lame excuses for what they do. Of course our parents knew what they were doing, but they didn't say anything about it. I tried to remember how my adoptive parents look but I can't, I don't remember how Alex looks or Daniel or Marius, I can't remember very well my last anniversary. I can't remember when I learn to ride a bike; I can't even remember how my grandparents look. What's happening with me? The burning sensation was starting to fade; now I can feel my hands and my feet. The burning was worst in my chest now, my heart was beating faster than I thought is possible, the pain was so… I don't even find a word to describe it. It hurt like hell! I wanted to die. I don't know how much I stayed there hours, days, maybe even weeks and I wonder how nobody found me by now. 300 seconds later my heart stopped. Am I dead? No I don't think so, otherwise I don't think I would breath or think. Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything is so clear, I can see the blue sky, a rainbow with a new color which I don't have a name for. I can hear some birds singing, some… heart-beats? I smelled something sweet I looked around and I saw a kid who fell and was bleeding. The blood smells so good, I must have it! No, I won't kill a child, I won't kill anyone. I felt a burning sensation in the back of my neck, I walked away and stopped breathing, the burn wasn't as bad. I looked at my clothes and they were dirty. I checked my pocket; good I still have the money. I went to the closest store and I bought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I looked in a mirror while I was there and I saw how I looked. My hair was longer, my eyes were no longer brown but red, my skin was pale and I was beautiful. All my life I was plain, ordinary but not now. I understand now why people were staring at me. I changed my clothes and I started to walk. Destination: I have no idea.

**This is chapter 2 people. Thx 4 reviews.**


	3. Father

Chapter 3 Father

**BellaPOV**

I didn't had anywhere to go and I didn't had money, just some change. I didn't remember what day is so I bought a newspaper. It is 7th of May, my birthday! My face is on the front page.

_Isabella Elena Swan, the adopted daughter of Daniel and Nicole Swan went missing on 4__th__ of May 2016. There are no leads or evidence. If anyone sees her is asked to call the police. The reward for the girl is 1.000.000 lei (aprox. 340.000$)._

There was an entire article about me and a picture of me and my parents. Once I saw the picture all the memories I had that involve them came to me. They were so clear like all of them happened 5 minutes ago, not years ago, although I still can't remember how my other relatives or friends look. I need to hide fast before someone recognizes me. I walked fast, if I was human I faint from this effort but no, I'm not human anymore so I'm not tired. I decided to sneak home and take some money and then to get out of the country. It's amazing how my mind works so fast. I put my hood on and walked home faster, while I was walking I heard a girl screaming for help, I looked around and I saw a young woman pinned on a wall by a guy, oh no, not gonna happen.

"Hey you scum, leave her alone!" I screamed at him, he hit her and then looked at me. I gasped when I saw him, he was my _father_, my biologic father, in fact he doesn't deserve to be called a father, maybe a monster. Memories with him rapping and beating me filled my mind. I was so angry.

"Well, well is that you Isabella?" An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Leave her alone Charlie!"

"And who is gonna stop me? You? Or did you come here for a round?" I didn't respond, I ran at him faster than I imagined I can, wow, just like the other vampire did. I took him by the neck and threw him in the wall. He looked terrified. Good.

"I'm not that helpless little girl anymore _daddy_." I said with a sweet smile on my face, he looked even more scared. I stepped on his leg and something cracked, oops! He yelled and I put my hand on his mouth, I turned to the girl.

"Go and don't tell this to anyone ever okay?" She just nodded and left.

"This will be fun." I said loud enough so he could hear. I broke every bone in his body, but I was careful so there was no blood spilled.

"Do you like it? Now you can fell what I felt when you and the animals you call brothers beat me!" I let him speak.

"You little whore; you deserved what you got, because of you my wife died." I kicked him harder as I remembered mom. I took his head in my hands and before I broke his neck I said.

"I hope you burn in hell, daddy!" His eyes widened and I broke his neck. I let him there and I walked away making sure nobody saw me. After 5 minutes I realized what I did. I just killed someone. I can't believe it, I'm just a monster like he used to be. I started walking home again trying not to cry. It was already dark so I climbed the wall to my room without worries. I loved this bedroom, I decorated it myself. I took all the money from my safe and trust me there was a lot of money there. Apparently there wasn't anyone home except for my brother and my cousins. I heard Alex crying and Daniel and Marius trying to comfort him. It was hard to hear him like that. Again I was hit by all the memories I had with them.

"Alex, calm down we will find her, I'm sure she is just fine."

"But Daniel how can you be so sure? There are no leads; nobody knows what happen to her!" Alex yelled and sobbed harder.

"Alex we need to have hope, we will find her." Marius was trying to look confident but I heard the shacking in his voice. How I wanted to go there to give them a hug and tell them I'm okay, but I can't, not anymore. I wouldn't dare to be near them anymore, I'm just a murderer, nothing more. I took a bag, I put the money and some photo albums and I jumped on the window very easy. I walked and walked and walked until I realized I was in the woods.

I looked at my watch, wow, I walked for 6 hours. My throat was burning so bad. While I was struggling with my thirst I heard some footsteps. There were two men looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Stefan and this is Vladimir. And you are?"

"Bella Swan."

"Like in Isabella Swan?"

"Yep"

"So that's why the city is full with your pictures. Who created you?"

"I don't know I just know he was blonde and I don't think he wanted to change me, he just wanted a dinner but he heard some humans and he ran leaving me there."

"And how many people you killed?"

"None, maybe just one but I didn't drink his blood…"

"And why did you do that?""

"Um, he was my real father but he used to beat me and rape me so I wanted revenge. I just wanted him to suffer not to kill him; I don't know what's wrong with me." I started to sob.

"Sweetie, don't cry, things like this happen, plus you are a newborn so your moods are changing fast so maybe that's the reason you killed him, you were just angry." That helped, but just a little.

"My throat is burning so bad, can you help me."

"I understand you don't want to kill humans, maybe you can hunt some animals, I know a coven which has this diet."

"But how do I do that?"

"Close your eyes…" They explained me how to hunt. My first hunt wet well, I only had 2 drops of blood on my t-shirt.

"Good, now that you hunted we can talk." They told me about the Volturi and how they hate them because they destroyed their coven and about the "rules".

"Bella, you are a good girl, and you have great control, we want to ask you something, do you want to join our coven?"

**Decisions, decisions, I'm glad so many people are visiting my story and thx 4 the reviews.**


	4. Meeting

Chapter 4

**Bella P.o.V.**

They wanted me to join them, well that just make my day a little better, just a little.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Well then let's go home." We ran for 20 minutes and we arrived at a big mansion, well it looked as big as a castle but who I am to judge?

"You need to meet the others." We entered in the house. Everything was beautiful.

"Hey guys come here to meet Bella!" Vladimir yelled.

"People this is Bella, Bella this is John, Michael, Andrea, Ana, Jasmine, George and Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you!" I said. Michael and John came first; they took my hands and kissed them. I saw Andrea glaring at me.

"It's my pleasure." They both said at the same time, well that was creepy. Next was Ana, that girl looked very familiar, when I looked better at her I gasped as the memories were running through my mind like a movie.

"You look very familiar to me." She said.

"I remember you, we were friends and then you disappeared."

"Elena is that you?" I nodded my head. She ran to me and hugged me and I hugged her back, I could tell she was sobbing.

"I missed you too Ana."

"Wow, you know each other?" John asked.

"Since we were kids." I said.

"Elena this is John Andrews, my mate and fiancé."

"Nice to meet you, John and congratulations!"

"So Elena how did you got changed?"

"Long story, and please don't call me Elena anymore, call me Bella." After our little talk the others came and hugged me or shook my hand. I really didn't like that girl Jasmine, don't ask me why but I don't like her at all. The dress she wore was red and was barely covering her ass. Her hair was brown and her eyes were matching her dress. I don't know why but she was glaring at me. I can tell we won't get along, I am usually calm, but if I get angry you wouldn't want to deal with me.

They told me their gifts, John can see the past and he is Ana's mate, Michael can control the weather and he is Andrea's mate, maybe that was the reason she was glaring at me, Ana can change vampires into humans but it won't last for more than 2 months, George and Jasmine are mates and they don't have any powers, me, Gabriel and Andrea don't know if we have any powers. They were found by Michael last month. Vladimir said he would contact his friend, Eleazar, who can see others gifts, and he will ask him to visit us. I like almost all of them, but their red eyes are a little scary, mine are red too but they have some golden spots. Stefan said they will turn golden in a few months because of my "diet", great, I was different when I was human, now I am different as a vampire, just great.

"So are you going to tell us?" Ana asked me.

"Umm yeah… I was going to buy a new dress for my birthday party and…" Ana cut me off.

"When is your birthday?"

"Today…"

"Happy birthday, Bella!" They all screamed.

"Thanks" I'm sure if I was human I would be blushing right now.

"Back to the story, I was walking and I noticed a guy behind me and I started to walk faster but he was still following me, then I started to run and he ran faster than I imagined it's possible and caught my hand. He told me what he was and he started to drain me. He stopped when he heard some humans talking they were many so he let me there and he ran. After the change was complete I went home without anyone seeing me, I took some of my stuff and then I met Vladimir and Stefan." They all had their mouths open and were staring at me.

"How many humans did you kill?" Michael asked me.

"None, well I killed one but I didn't drink his blood, I don't want to talk about it."

"Anyway do you want a tour of the house?" Thank God Ana changed the subject.

"Sure."

"Oh and we must buy you some furniture for your room, since you are a newborn we can buy it online." Shopping…I can't wait, note the sarcasm.

"Okay"

"On the first floor are the living room, the kitchen and a dining room although we only use the living room, on the second floor there are 8 bedrooms, each one of them has its own bathroom and on the third floor there are a game room, a music room, a library and a Vladimir's and Stefan's study." The house was big and very beautiful.

"Who designed the house?"

"This house is old, very old we moved back here about 3 months ago, the most part was designed by Vladimir's and Stefan's wives."

"Tell me about this coven; Michael said it was a big one many years ago."

"You know who the Volturi are, right?"

"Yes"

"Okay, this coven was founded 1000 years before the Volturi took control, there were 12 members including Vladimir and Stefan and some guards, they were the rulers of the vampire world. Our existence wasn't a secret for many people in Romania, when Aro, Caius and Marcus founded their coven they destroyed this one, they killed almost all of them and took over the vampire world. The Volturi had very talented vampires in the guard so they won very easy."

"So that's why Vladimir and Stefan hate them so much."

"Yep, now enough with history, let's design your new room." We went in the library with her laptop and looked at furniture for hours, apparently they have a lot of money, and I think they could buy a little country and still have enough for 20 years. We painted the walls white and black and in the morning the furniture arrived, my closet was almost as big my room and full of designer clothes, but I have no idea how they got there.

Beside me and Ana, they all went hunting. Ana said she doesn't want to kill any more humans so she will start hunting animals. While we were walking in the woods we heard a loud crash, maybe an accident? We started to run, when we got there my world came crashing down.

**Hihihi don't kill me I haven't inspiration these days so that's why I updated so late, thx 4 reviews guys and more reviews=sooner updates. I put on my profile the pictures of the new characters and the mansion if you want to see them.**


	5. Car crash

Chapter 5

**Bella P.o.V.**

No, no, no this isn't happening, no, it's just a dream, it's just a dream. Oh dammit this isn't a dream.

"Nooo, wake up, wake up please, please." I was screaming at the scene in front of me. A big truck hit a car, and it wasn't any car, it was my cousin's car. He was at the wheel and in the back were my brother and my other cousin. I was trying to wake them up but it wasn't working, they were barely breathing and their hearts were beating slowly. The truck's driver was already dead. Everything was covered in blood but it wasn't bothering me.

"Bella what happened why are you screaming, do you know them?" Ana was sitting in a tree probably because it was too much blood here.

"You know them too, my brother and my cousins, Ana what can I do? I don't want to let them die." I was trying so hard not to cry right now.

"You can change them but I don't know if you can because you are just a newborn and I can't because I am sure I wouldn't be able to stop."

"When are the others coming back?"

"The day after tomorrow, they went in Hungary to hunt."

"I need to do it, I can't let them here." I opened the doors and I put them on the ground very slow so I won't hurt them, they were all unconscious.

"We can't let the car like that; they would look for them if their bodies aren't in the car." Ana told me, she was trying not to breath.

"We can set it on fire."

"Good idea, let's put them farther in the woods because it's a possibility that the car would explode."

"Everything it would be okay." I whispered to them. We set it on fire and just like Ana said it exploded, then we called the police and told them by the accident and the fire near the wood. After that we took them to the house so I can change them.

"Now, bite their necks, wrists and ankles." I did as she said, their blood was so sweet but I couldn't drink it, they were my family. They started screaming, I remember how the burn was, it's excruciating. I couldn't fight the tears so I started crying and Ana gasped.

"What?"

"You can cry!"

"Yeah, you can cry too."

"No, I mean there are tears on your cheeks." I touched my face, she was right there were tears there.

I turned my face to my brother, Alex he is almost 17 although he looks older than me. He has light brown hair, in sun it looks blond, green eyes just like our real mother's eyes. I remember how many beatings he got because of that. Our mother and my aunts died when I was six and _Charlie _and our uncles used to blame us, especially me. I and my mom and my aunt went to buy presents for Christmas and on our way back we were hit by a drunk driver. I was the only survivor. They often said I should've died not them, and after a while I started to believe it. We all looked like our mothers and that was not good for us.

Daniel is blond with blue eyes, I'm just 10 minutes older than him (we're not twins), he is not very tall, just 5'5", just like I am now. I don't know why but after transformation I'm taller, when I was human I was just 5'0". Marius is also blond with beautiful blue eyes, he is 17, and he was always the calm one. I kissed Alex's cheek and one of my tears fell on a bruise and in 2 seconds the bruise disappeared.

"Ana!" She went to bring some towels to clean the blood.

"Yes Bella what is it?"

"I think I found my power."

"Really, what is it?"

"One of my tears fell on a bruise on Alex's face and it healed."

"Cool, try to heal some worse wounds so they wouldn't suffer anymore." I did what she said and Alex's stopped screaming, I then healed Marius's and Daniel's wounds. It was such a relief when they stopped screaming and crying.

"Bella you need to hunt, your eyes are black."

"I don't want to leave them."

"I know you don't but the transformation will end in two days and you stayed too much in the presence of human blood and you must be strong when they wake up, we don't know if they will be so calm."

"Fine I'll go." I didn't change, I just jumped on the window and I started hunting. After a deer, a fox and a bear I went home. I entered on my bedroom's window and went into the bathroom. The warm water felt good on my skin, I washed my hair which was full of blood with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I went again in the basement were the guys were and sat on a chair. I wonder what the other will say, I don't want to be a burden, but I don't have anywhere else to go and Alex, Mar and Danny will be newborns, I am too but I can control myself.

*After two days*

They will arrive very soon and I am so nervous.

"Calm down Bella everything will be okay, they will understand, well it's a possibility that Jasmine would say something mean, but she is just a slut so her opinion does not count."

**Alex's P.o.V. (before the accident)**

Everyone is… destroyed. Yes, that's the word. Ever since my sister disappeared everyone is depressed. Apparently the cops found bloody clothes in the woods, my sister's clothes. The news was awful for all of us, Nicole; our mother didn't get out of the bedroom since Elena went missing. Her best friend, Denise, sat in Elena's room crying she blames herself for not going with her, Michael and Alina are here and hugging each other and crying. I think the whole high school is here.

Me, Mar and Danny need to have a speech in ten minutes. What if I trip on the way or forget what I have to say? I swear that I and my sister are the clumsiest persons in the world. I still don't believe she is dead, she can't be, we always had this sort of connection between me, her and Mar and Danny. We know when one of us is in danger. That's how I knew something wasn't right the night she went missing.

After our speeches we decided to go in our special place, it was a meadow in the woods, Elena loved that place. Danny was at the wheel, Mar and I were in the back. Mar had his eyes closed and had tears on his cheeks, I couldn't even cry I was just numb. Then, I heard Daniel screaming and I saw a truck coming in our direction, after that everything went black.

**New chap! I really wasn't in the mood for sad speeches so I skipped. 1 review= me happy= faster update**


	6. Newborns

**Chapter 6 Newborns**

**Bella P.O.V****.**

The front door opened, they are here. I'm sure if I was human I would have a mini heart-attack.

"Bella, Ana why do I hear heart-beats in the house?" Vladimir asked, he didn't sound mad and I hope it stays that way, the others weren't here yet.

"Vladimir, Stefan, can you come here for a moment?"

"Yes Bella is something wrong?"

"Please don't be mad at me, but when I and Ana were hunting we heard a car crash and…"

"And?"

"In one of the car were: my brother and my two cousins and I couldn't let them die…" I started cry and they gasped when they saw my tears.

"No, Bella don't cry we understand why you did it, it is okay, oh and Ana I never thought you have such a good control to bite them."

"No, I didn't bite them in fear I wouldn't stop, Bella did it."

"But…how?" Stefan managed to say. I shrugged.

"Wow, I never saw someone with so much control in my life."

"You are just a newborn…" Vladimir said.

"…and you act like you have hundreds of years." And Stefan finished. Suddenly their hearts started to beat faster.

"It looks like they are almost ready, let's go upstairs so they won't wake alone." I ran faster than the others and got there faster, they stated whimpering because of the burn.

"Shh, I promise it will be over soon." I whispered in their ears. An hour passed and the heart-beats started to slow.

_Thump thump thump thump_

_Thump thump thump_

_Thump thump_

_Thump _

And then silence. They opened their eyes easy.

"Where are we?" Alex sat up and asked.

"Are we dead?"

"We are dead for sure."

"Well, technically you are…" I said slowly hopping they wouldn't overreact.

"Who are you?" They didn't recognize me, too bad.

"Wow, you surprise me guys, you don't recognized your own sister/cousin, I am really disappointed."

"Elena?"

"Yeah, that's my name." I chuckled. They ran at me and hugged me and God, it hurt.

"Guys… you are… hurting me."

"Sorry. Wow you look so different, you are taller and your hair is darker." I smiled and then gasped when I looked at Marius.

"Vladimir, Stefan did you noticed something different at his eyes?" I pointed at my cousin. They looked at him with wide eyes.

"They are blue!"

"I always had blue eyes."

"Yes, I know but in this situation it is not normal. I think I need to do some explanations. First, tell me what you remember."

"I remember driving and a truck coming quickly to us and everything went black." Daniel said.

"Well, I was in the woods with Ana and I heard a loud crash and found the accident. You were badly injured and I hadn't other choice than change you in…"

"In what?"

"Vampires"

"What? Is this some kind of joke Elena?"

"No, it's not a joke, we all are vampires. Now that it's clear, we need to feed you. Um… you have two choices, you can go feed the traditional way or you can feed of animal blood…" I needed to ask them, after all is their choice but I think I know what they will choose.

"We can't just go there and kill humans." Marius said his eyes still amaze me, they look like sapphires.

"It's not normal." Daniel continued.

"We don't want to be killers." My dear brother finished. I grinned and remembered.

"Um, guys, these are Stefan, Vladimir and Ana. I don't know if you remember Ana but we were friends at school. And these are my brother, Alex, and my cousins Daniel and Marius. Now I need to take you haunting. Ana would you mind joining me, I need someone there. Oh and Vladimir and Stefan we will talk after we will return." We started to run into the woods, after I assured there wasn't any human near we stopped.

"Now, close your eyes; relax and tell me, what do you hear?"

"I hear some a water close, some birds singing and some heart-beats a mile northwest."

"Good Alex, now, don't think about it, just listen to your instincts." They nodded and started to run and I and Ana close behind. We watched them as they gracefully killed their prey only spilling a few drops of blood, just like me. We are talented. Ana watched them in awe.

"Hey Ana, where are the others?"

"Stefan said they took a detour but I think they are back by now." When the boys finished we started running home, I then caught an unfamiliar scent and stopped.

"Bella what happened?" Ana asked concern written all over her face.

"Do you smell this?"

"Oh no, something is wrong we need to get home faster." I just finish saying this when we appeared at the gates of the house, which by the way were destroyed. How the hell did we get here? We needed to run at least 10 more minutes. I didn't have time to ask though, the house was on fire and I heard screams. I started to run in that direction and saw a vampire standing in front of my new family. All of them were on the ground screaming, maybe it was that vampire's fault.

"Leave them alone." I screamed and she turned at me. She wasn't tall, had blonde hair and looked no older than 15. She smiled sweetly at me.

"You shouldn't do that." Alex, Ana and my cousins fell on the ground screaming in pain but I didn't feel a thing. I lanced myself at her, no one hurts my family and get away with it! We went flying in a wall and she bit me. I hissed in pain, that bitch bit me! I put my arms around her ready to crush her but then another one hit me and I hit a tree. They ran away and I looked around, there were a few more cloaked figures and they were fighting Vladimir, Stefan, George and Jasmine. I tried to do something, to help them but it was too late, they ripped their heads off and threw them in the fire and then ran away like the ones I fought with. I fell on my knees and I let the tears flow on my face. They were a deep blue; hmm strange when I cried the day of the accident were ice blue. I felt arms around me.

"Sis we need to go, they can come back." Oh God we needed money, good thing they put the safe in the basement because you can also enter from outside instead from the house. We took all the money and we left the place. But there was a little problem; we had no idea where to go…


	7. The Denali coven

**Chapter 7 The Denali coven**

**Bella P.O.V.**

***2016***

"Okay, so what now?" I asked after the fire died, Michael used his power and it rained very hard.

"We need to leave the country; I don't think the Volturi will stop looking for us so quickly." Michael said.

"Yes, Mike is right, although what are they doing here? We did nothing wrong…" Andrea looked at John for an answer.

"I looked at the little witch's past, Aro was afraid that Stefan and Vladimir were trying to take over the Volturi." I growled, the damn bastard! I will make sure he will pay! Whoa, newborn emotions start to show. Calm down, Bella!

"Where are we moving then?" Hmm I always wanted to go to Vienna.

"What do you think about Vienna?" I asked and they started to think and I continued. "Vladimir said that his friend Eleazar and his family are in vacation in Vienna, maybe we could ask him about our powers as well…" They seemed to like the idea.

"Then, it's settled, we are going to Vienna but where are we going to stay?" Ana asked.

"Well Michael I saw you found a laptop, we can look for a house and buy it online and we can also by some furniture and by the time we get there everything will be ready." They smiled.

"You are very rational and calm for a newborn and very smart." John stated. I am sure that I would be blushing by now if I could. We quickly found a house; it was big although not as big as this one and we bought some furniture since it was empty, then we were off. My family was really quiet since the attack, but I didn't say anything, I know how hard is to know that you can see your friends and family again and I feel kind of guilty. I made them this way but then if I wouldn't do it they would've died and I would never see them again.

***2018***

We have been living in Vienna for the last two years, all of us agreed that the "vegetarian" style is more convenient and I finished high school. John worked as a doctor at the hospital and I am currently working as a nurse. After we got in Vienna the others decided that I should be the leader of the coven even though I was just a newborn. I was honored to say at least but I had no idea what to do luckily the others helped. We found the Denali coven after a month of searching.

_*Flashback*_

_We searched every part of Vienna and this is the last hotel they can stay in. We reached the front desk._

"_Excuse me miss, we are here to meet the Denali family, would you mind telling us the number of the room they are staying at?" I smiled sweetly at her and her heart started to beat harder._

"_This i-is against t-the rules miss…"_

"_Please, just this time?" I asked her again, I usually get what I want when I use this voice; the only one that resists it is my brother, pfff…_

"_O-okay I think I can make an exception, they are currently staying in the rooms 543 and 544."_

"_Thank you!" We took the elevators 'till the fifth floor. We knocked at the first room and a tall guy with dark hair answered. He looked shocked to see us but then calmed when he saw our orange-golden eyes._

"_I am sorry to disturb you, I am Bella and this is my family Alex, Marius, Daniel, Ana, Andrea, John and Michael, we are friends with Stefan and Vladimir." He smiled._

"_Hello, I am Eleazar and this is my wife Carmen. Stefan and Vladimir told me about you, where are they?" I sighted, obviously he didn't heard the news._

"_They are dead, the Volturi attacked us a month and a half ago." He stood there looking at us wide-eyed._

"_I am sorry to hear that, um what can I do for you?"_

"_Well we were wondering if you can tell us our powers, we want to be prepared if we are attacked again and 7 of us, including me, are still newborns…" _

"_Yes, sure come in. Well let's start, Bella I think you have some kind of shield because you are blocking my power and I wouldn't be surprised if it could be multifunctional. We can try it when my daughters are coming back from shopping." Shield? Multifunctional?_

"_Shield?"_

"_Yes, it's a defensive mechanism, and probably you have a physical one too, Alex you can control the time."_

"_And how do I do that?" Alex asked curious._

"_Try to concentrate very hard and see what happens." He stood there and closed his eyes and the next second everything stopped except me and him, everybody else looked frozen. I smiled at him._

"_Cool! Now stop it!" Everybody started to move again._

"_So, can you do it?" Daniel asked._

"_Yes he did it, only I and he could move."_

"_So I was right, you are a shield. Now, Marius you can control the minds, probably that's why your eyes are blue, why don't you try it?" He had an evil grin on his face and turned to Daniel. Suddenly Daniel started to sing I'm a Barbie girl in a girly voice and all of us started to laugh._

"_Okay, Mar, stop it." I said and Daniel stopped singing. We found out that Daniel can teleport, Gabriel can erase memories and Andrea can make vampire women pregnant, her power made me happy; after all I could have kids. After a few hours the "daughters" came home._

"_These are Tanya, Kate and Irina, girls these are Bella, Alex, Daniel, Michael, Marius, Ana, John, Gabriel and Andrea, they were friends with Vladimir and Stefan." They mumbled "Hellos"._

"_What do you mean were?" Tanya asked looking weird at me._

"_We have been attacked by the Volturi a month ago and Vladimir, Stefan and two others were killed." I said, I could tell that Tanya was the leader of the coven, not Eleazar as I originally thought._

"_And why are you here?" Irina asked glaring daggers at us._

"_Most of us are newborns and we wanted to know what our powers are, we want to be prepared if they are going to attack again." Marius said, Kate seemed to be the only one of the sisters that was happy with us here._

"_If you are newborns, then how do you manage to stay around humans?" _

"_We learned to ignore the burn." _

"_As a newborn? That is so cool!" Kate said and then she looked at me like she had an idea._

"_Hey Bella, do you want to come with us tonight at the new club?" I looked at her in disbelief, Tanya and Irina looked shocked and Eleazar looked worried._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Oh, please! If you start losing control I'll drag you there myself! Please?" I looked at my family and they nodded._

"_Okay, I'll go."_

"_Good, now let's go and get ready." I like this girl already. Kate wanted to come at our house so I can get changed; on our way there she started saying why she wanted me to come._

"_I didn't have fun in a while, Tanya is always talking about Edward Cullen, I think he is the only one that ever refused her so she wants him badly and since you are so beautiful I decided to take you so we can annoy her."_

"_And how do you plan to do that?" _

"_Well we like to have fun with humans if you know what I mean, and tonight Tanya wants a new "toy" so I was thinking that we can distract the humans from her, I know that annoys her really bad." I liked the plan._

"_I like how you think, then come on let's get ready." I dressed up in a black dress, I put on 5 inch heels, I took a black purse and we were off. We met the other 2 girls at the club and we started dancing, even though my throat was burning like hell, I was having fun. Every time Tanya was getting close to a man I or Kate would start dancing or flirting with him. At the end of the night Tanya was fuming and I and Kate were laughing at her. We stayed with the Denalis for a week, I trained and succeeded to expand my shields and I found out that if I stretch my mental shield over someone I can hear his/her thoughts, I didn't make very much progress with my other shield but I promised myself that I'm gonna practice more. It was sad when the Denalis turned back to America, Kate made me promise I'll call soon. And that's how we met the Denali coven._

_*End of flashback*  
_"Nurse Swan, come, there is a girl that was found lying in the middle of the street, she is bleeding very hard and she is unconscious." Poor girl, I feel sorry for her, I went to see her and I almost screamed. Not her please, God, tell me it's not her…

**So yeah the school is so hard I mean really it's only the third week and I already had 8 tests, anyway here is chapter 7…**


	8. Denise King

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Chapter 8**

***2018***

It was my best friend, Denise. What the hell is she doing here? And what happened to her? I ran to find John. I entered his office without knocking.

"What is it Bella?"

"My best friend Denise from my human life is now in the ER, please we need to help." I tried so hard to hold back the tears, it was necessary, what will the humans think about me if I cry blue tears? John rushed to the ER to check Denise. On my way there I met Daniel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that we are going to hunt."

"And don't you have a phone?"  
"You didn't answer, where are you rushing?"

"It's Denise, she is in the ER and her condition is bad." His eyes widened, he had a crush on Denise since we were 15.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go!" Maybe he still didn't get over her… We found John looking stressed.

"Is she going to be okay?" It was heart breaking; she has scratches and cuts and bruises. Her left leg was broken and she hit her head pretty hard.

"She is in a coma right now, but I don't think she will survive, she hit her head very hard…" I started trembling, this can't be happening, not to my best friend.

"What happened to her John?" Daniel asked, his eyes glistering with unshed tears.

"Well, her mother killed herself and she moved here with a friend, she was walking home last night and some guys robbed her and they weren't too gentle. They even raped her." By now I was seeing red. I used all my strength not to go after those guys, Daniel looked murderous.

"Her chances of survive are less than 20%, even with your gift, although there is a way of saving her…" No, we will not condemn her to this life!

"John, we can't that to her!"

"Bella, please…" Daniel whispered his voice breaking at the end. I don't know what to do, a part of me wants to help her and make Daniel happy and a part doesn't want to damn her to this existence. I sighted.

"Okay, are you going to do it Daniel or do you want me to do it?"

"I want to do it."

"Fine, we need to do it quick, let's get her to the morgue, John, please destroy any evidence she was here, Daniel take her home and make sure nobody sees you and I'll be right behind you." We took Denise to the house, Daniel bit her and I sent him hunting, soon after the others came home.

"Bella, is there a human in the house?" Alex whispered from the living room.

"Yes, you can speak at a normal volume."

"Who is it?" Alex entered and gasped.

"No way, what is she doing here? Wasn't she in Romania?" Marius looked worried.

"Long story, I am not 100% sure but I think Denise will be Danny's mate." I could tell Marius was uncomfortable with a human in the house; he hasn't the best control in the world.

"Alex, why don't you take Marius for a walk? As for the others, family meeting!" I yelled.

"So let me guess, we are moving." Andrea said.

"Yes, we need to move, I don't know how much control Denise will have so we need to stay away from humans plus I don't want somebody to find her here."

"So where are we going?" Michael asked. Good question, hmm.

"What do you think about France?" Ana suggested.

"Not a bad idea, do you agree?" They nodded.

I healed most of Denise's wounds so she wouldn't be in too much pain. Danny never left her side again after he came back from hunting. We found a nice house in a small town near Paris, we bought it online and everyone went to pack. Three days later Denise's transformation was almost ready; her heart was beating faster than it ever did. I, Alex, Danny, Mar and Ana stood in the room with her, the others stood just outside the door so we won't scare her.

_Thump, thump_

_Thump_

Everyone was tense; we didn't know how she was going to take it. Slowly she took her first breath and then she opened her eyes and jumped of the bed. She looked around and her eyes filled with tears she could never spill.

"I am dead." She said as a matter of fact but stopped when she heard her voice. I slowly made my way to her.

"No, Denny, you are not dead, well not literally." I used her nickname in hope she will recognize me, after all I look different.

"Who are you?"

"Your best friend, Elena." She looked at me in disbelief.

"But Elena is dead."

"Technically I am but I'm right here."

"Then prove you are her." Hmm, what should I say?

"Your name is Alexandra Denise King, you are born on 29th of August, and we met when we were eleven…" I trailed. She smiled and hugged me. Damn newborn strength!

"Ouch!" I said.

"Sorry… Elena, why does my throat burn so much and how did I get here, I was in the middle of the street." She said holding her neck. Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Um, this will sound strange, but you are now a vampire, your throat feels like that because you are thirsty. Now let's hunt and we will talk later." I knew Daniel was dying to come.

"Come on Daniel, you can come too." Denise turned to him and gasped. They were looking at each other like it was the first time, with… love? So I was right. I was doing a happy dance inside.

"Oh come on you have eternity to stare at her Daniel, we need to hunt now." I went to the window ready to jump when Denise screamed. I turned to look at her and she was staring in a mirror.

"It's something wrong?" She turned to me and nodded.

"My eyes are red."

"Don't worry; they will turn golden in a few months."

"A few months? That is so long I want my green eyes back." As she said that her eyes turned green. Cool she has a gift.

"Try to change your hair color." She turned her hair pink.

"Denise, Bella… Weren't we supposed to hunt?" Daniel asked, why do I keep forgetting?

"Let's go." We jumped from the window and we took off running. I love the feeling I get when I run, I feel so free. After we hunted we went home and finished packing our staff. France, here we come!


	9. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 9**

**Bella P.O.V.**

***2020***

It has been 2 years since Denise joined our family, she fit perfectly and, just what I thought, she is Daniel's mate. Denise's first year was hard. Her control was bad and a few times she had been close in killing humans, obviously she felt horrible after that but she had all of us supporting her.

Today it's hers and Daniel's wedding day, a happy day for all of us. The ceremony and the reception will be held in our backyard, a restaurant wouldn't be necessary since we don't have to eat, although it had been hard to make the arrangements without Denise or Daniel seeing them. We invited the Denali coven and they arrived this morning. Mine and Tanya's relationship hasn't improved at all. She glared at me from the moment she stepped through the door and I smiled at her, just to make her even madder. I talked with Kate throughout the day.

I am the maid of honor and Ana and Andrea are the bridesmaids. My dress is purple, floor-length with a light purple ribbon around my waist. Ana's and Andrea's dresses are knee-length, purple (obviously, the whole wedding is purple…) and they have a black ribbon below their chests. Denise's dress is A-line with a little purple satin ribbon and her hair is up in an elegant bun. She wears my necklace with purple stones, something borrowed, Vladimir's wife tiara- something old and Ana's blue garter-something blue.

"Denise, stay still for 2 seconds otherwise you won't be ready!" I said exasperated.

"Sorry but I am so nervous, what if she changes his mind or…" I rolled my eyes.

"Denise, he loves you, you have no idea how much. He won't change his mind trust me, you are meant to be. Now stay still!" She sighted but nodded.

"I'm still wondering where his is going to take me for the honeymoon."

"I can't tell you, it will ruin the surprise, but I am sure you will love it." He rented a huge island in Hawaii which is absolutely magnificent by the way.

"But if I don't know where we are going how am I going to know what to pack?"

"Don't worry about that, I packed for you. Done, you can look now." She looked amazed at the woman in the mirror, she looked gorgeous indeed.

"Thank you Bella, you are the best!" She hugged me and I laughed.

"You're welcome, now come on the ceremony is about to start." The first ones to go were Ana and Marius, then Andrea and Michael and then me and Alex. When Denise came in view Daniel was smiling like he won the a billion dollars, they never broke eye contact through the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Daniel Martin Swan and Alexandra Denise King in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The vows were simple but beautiful.

"From this moment, I take you, Denise, as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. This is my solemn vow." I was trying so hard to hold the tears back

"I choose you, Daniel as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will."

"Do you Daniel Martin Swan take Alexandra Denise King to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Daniel responded proudly.

"Do you Alexandra Denise King, take Daniel Martin Swan to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And now, by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Daniel raised the veil and kissed her while everyone applauded.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Swan. Friends and family, to conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names to the certificate of marriage." I and Alex stepped forward and signed the certificate along with Denise and Daniel. After the ceremony was over everyone gathered around and hugged the bride and the groom.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." I turned to Denise." Now we are truly sisters." The reception was beautiful, Ana's gift allowed us to eat some cake. Irina caught the bouquet and Alex caught the garter, needless to say that Ana allowed both of them to blush and we laughed. The party ended around midnight when the newlywed couple was living for their honeymoon.

"Have a nice honeymoon and behave yourselves." I said as I hugged them. Following the tradition Alex and Marius threw rice, very eagerly I can say, at Denny and Danny and they laughed. It was one of the most beautiful days I ever had.

**So what do you think about the wedding? I'm not so good at describing things but I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the late update but considering I'm in eight grade and I have some huge exams this year I'm focusing on school right now. Please review! And for pictures VISIT my blog (link on profile).**


	10. Diana Bellerose

**Chapter 10**

**Bella P.O.V.**

***2020***

Daniel and Denise called today to tell us about their honeymoon, they left 2 weeks ago and they'll stay for another two weeks. It's September so all of us went back to school/work. John works at the local hospital as a doctor, Ana is his secretary and I am a teacher at the local school. Denise, Daniel and Gabriel will start college next month and Alex, Marius, Andrea and Michael are seniors in high school. I decided to work as a teacher last year because I really love children, I teach kids in 3th grade right now and I'm a little worried about a girl, Diana Bellerose. I have reasons to think that she is abused, ugh only the thought makes me see red. Every time someone touches her she flinches and steps back.

*********************************time skip********************************

I watched her for three weeks and I am sure I was right from the beginning. I decided to talk to her today in the break.

"Hello Diana, how are you today?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I am good thank you, how are you?"

"I've been better. Diana is something wrong?"

"N-no, no why do you ask?" Her heart started to beat faster, why is she lying?

"Well you never talk with other children and you are always sad. Look Diana I know it is not my business but… Is your father treating you badly at home?" Her eyes started to tear up but she didn't say anything so I continued.

"You know the same thing used to happen to me when I was your age and I know how you are feeling but trust me, it helps if you talk about it."

"M-my daddy hurts when I go home, he calls me bad names and he says is my fault that mommy died." She started to cry so I hugged her. The poor thing was suffering the same faith I have. I couldn't let this to continue so I went to the principal. He called the Child Services and they took some pictures of her bruises. She never let go of my hand. They were going to take her for the night but I offered to take her and they agreed. When we got home she was trembling.

"It's okay Diana; nobody will hurt you I'll make sure of that." She nodded and we walked in the house together.

"Boys, you should get out of the room." I whispered too low for human ears.

"Diana these are Ana, Andrea and Denise." The girls smiled and waved at her.

"Come with us, we will show you your room." Andrea said. She reluctantly agreed and we went into her room. We let her to take a shower and then go to sleep. Meanwhile we started talking about her situation.

"Not that I mind, but why do we a have a little human girl in the house?" Alex questioned. I told them about my suspicions and how she confessed about her father beating her. Of course Daniel, Alex and Mar were extremely angry and the others were both disgusted and mad. Tomorrow the child services will come and will put her in foster care. I really wanted to keep her here but I don't know about the others.

"I think I'll adopt her…" I said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Andrea asked.

"Because I want a child, she is trusts me and she have been through a lot already. I read her thoughts and she is comfortable with us. So what do you think?" They thought for a while and they agreed. The next day I adopted Diana and she became a Swan.

***2025***

5 years passed since the day I adopted Diana and life has never been better. The whole family loves her especially Alex. Yeah, Alex really likes her and she likes him back but since she is just 15 he haven't said anything yet. He said he'll wait 'till she is 16, only a year… Obviously we teased him every day for having a crush on his niece but we are happy for him because he found his mate.

Today started like any other day, everyone was preparing for school and work. We still live in the small town in France thanks to Denise's power (she made us to look older). I have a day off so I decided to hunt today since it has been 3 weeks since I "ate" something. Diana is not feeling well so I let her stay home with Alex. I ran for about half an hour when I saw them. 40 newborns were circling me. Damn I didn't even hunt and I can't use my physical shield. They suddenly attacked and I fought them but it was very hard since they were so many. After 4 hours I managed to kill them all but I was so weak, I was full of bites and I was losing too much venom. I somehow caught a deer and I gained a little strength. I healed my wounds and I ran home. The house was destroyed and nobody was there. I caught the scents of my family and a new one and I followed them to an abandoned factory. From inside I could hear screams so I entered. Everyone was fighting at least 2 newborns and Alex was fighting James. The screams were Diana's, someone bit her. That is when I saw red. How dare day hurt my family?! I ran straight to Diana to check her. There was too much venom in her system to suck it out so I healed her wounds and hid her in another room. I came back and started to fight the rest of the newborns. At some point I wasn't controlling my actions, the only think I could think was _kill them all_ which is so weird since I am a peaceful person. Suddenly I heard James yell.

"You should be dead!"

"Well I'm not but you'll be in a few seconds." I punched him right in the face and he went flying through a few walls, I kicked him before he could get up, then I took his head between my hands and bye-bye James. After a few minutes all the newborns were dead and we set the factory on fire. We went home and waited for Diana to "wake up". We packed the things that remained intact and we decided to move in America.

**Yay, two more chapters and they'll meet the Cullen family. Wow so many views and visitors this month. I am a bit sad, I got just one review last chapter but I guess that what I get for waiting so much to update…**


End file.
